1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device with button modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc., are popular communication devices. These mobile electronic devices are integrating more and more functions which require more buttons to activate or use the functions. More buttons generally requires size of the mobile electronic device to increase, which may not be desired.